Legacy
by LegendaryPhenom
Summary: My parents are gone. Taken away from me forever. But they're not gone forever. No, I'll carry on their legacy and walk in their shoes. I am Damina Ketchum-Berlitz, daughter to Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum and Top Coordinator Dawn Berlitz. I will not let them down. Pearlshipping. Collaboration fic.
1. Beginnings and Endings

**_Author's Note: Hello there Fanfiction! LegendaryPhenom here. If you haven't figured it out already, I am a Pearlshipper. Now, along with being a Pearlshipper I am also a member of the Pearlshipping Vault, a forum dedicated to everything Pearl. We have been recently celebrating this month with Pearlshippingfest, with a multitude of competitions and activities throughout. One of these is the Continuous Fanfic, where fanfic writers on the forum post a chapter for a Pearl story which was started in any way we wanted. I took the first chapter, and the following is what I composed. I hope you enjoy our collaboration and we hope to see you at Pearlfest. Credit will be given to the writers of the chapters that follow. This is the only one I wrote personally._**

**_On another note, I am in the works of writing Chapter 2 of the Hidden Truths. Yes, I know it's been taking me forever, but I'll get it out as soon as I can. No need to worry._**

**_On with the show. Please feel free to review as you please, but keep it respectable._**

_I  
Beginnings and Endings  
__"They say you don't know what you have until you lose it"_  
(written by LegendaryPhenom)

* * *

_Oh Arceus oh Arceus oh Arceus oh Arceus oh Arceus oh Arceus oh Arceus! It's happening! It's really happening! The baby's already!? I'm not ready yet! I'm gonna be a Dad! Oh Lord…I'm not ready! I'm not ready!_

Ash Ketchum was usually a collected person when something didn't involve Pokemon. Not this time. It had been nearly a year since he and Dawn had gotten married, and they did plan on having children. But so soon? That was something he had not expected coming, and nine months was not nearly enough time for him to prepare himself mentally.

"I'm gonna be a Dad…" Ash muttered with a sense of dread as he paced the hall outside of the hospital room. In one sense he was excited; he and Dawn had dreamed for a long time of having children and raising them together. Yet he was still very nervous. He never had a father figure in his life to show him how to be a Dad, and there was soon going to be three people to account for in the family. He didn't know how he would do it.

Pikachu tried to reassure his friend of fifteen years, but the fact that they were in the room where Dawn was giving birth didn't help matters. It had been five hours since she had gone into labor, and still the baby hadn't shown itself yet! "Pika, Pikaka," the little mouse muttered as Ash continued to sweat profusely. Ash began taking deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

A chuckle from his side brought him out of his tension. Pikachu and Ash turned to the right, where a man was leaning against the wall. He was a massive person with thick blue hair that reached the small of his back and a full beard and mustache. A plethora of tattoos depicting Legendary Pokemon among other things covered most of crossed his arms, and he was dressed in a classic biker/rocker getup: jeans, leather chaps, white t-shirt, black vest, and sunglasses folded and hung on the collar of the shirt. Even with this intimidating look, he had warm deep blue eyes, the very same deep blue eyes Dawn had.

"I remember when Johanna and I first had Dawn," he stated in his husky voice. "I was scared out of my mind, shivering and sweating like I had seen the dead come back to life. Hell, I believe I passed out once or twice during the delivery process, and Johanna was the one giving birth." He turned towards Ash and gave him a warm smile. "Don't stress yourself too hard Sonny-Boy. You're already doing a lot better than I did all those years back. Everything will turn out fine. No need to worry."

Ash couldn't help but chuckle at the last thing Francis Berlitz, the father of Dawn, told him. "So THAT's where she gets it from." There was just something about the man's presence that brought peace and calm to any situation no matter how crazy or dire it was. "I still find it hilarious that you're dressed like you're going to a concert." Pikachu couldn't help but smile knowing Ash had calmed and was more like his usual self.

"I WAS going to perform at a concert, Einstein. I didn't have any time to change once I got the news. And apparently, neither did you." Francis smirked as Ash's jaw dropped from the comeback, with Pikachu letting out a giggle. He did have a point. Ash had been taking on challengers for his title as Champion of Kanto, and as such was dressed in jeans, tennis shoes, white t-shirt, a red vest, green fingerless gloves, and his now trademarked red-and-white cap. Dawn had decided to stay with her mother for a while, and as such it was Johanna who contacted Ash of the news. Of course he didn't have time to change. His baby was coming into the world.

Before Ash could form a comeback of some sort, the door to the room opened. Johanna poked her head out, stating, "I think it's time for you two to come in now. The doctors are done setting up in there." The two men nodded and walked inside, making their way through the mass of medical personnel towards Dawn.

There she was, laid down on the bed with her waterfall of hair flowing all over her pillow and beads of sweat dotting her beautiful face. She managed a weak smile to her husband and father before another set of contractions hit her, causing her to wince. Ash took her hand in his and held it tightly to reassure her. "I'm here now, my love," he whispered before giving her a warm kiss. Francis retreated to the back with his wife, where the two would not be in the way once the real chaos began.

Dawn smiled at Ash again, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. The two stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, two souls intertwining and linking. Pikachu took the liberty of disrupting the moment by leaping off of Ash's shoulders and onto Dawn, who received him in a hug. Everyone in the room couldn't help but laugh. "Good to see you too Pikachu," she soothed as she stroked Pikachu's tail, causing the little mouse Pokémon to purr in delight.

"How are you feeling, love?" Ash asked as he knelt down on one knee on her side. Pikachu crawled back onto Ash's shoulder with a smile.

"I've had better days," she joked, getting a laugh out of her husband. "It's calmed down a bit, but they'll start up again any minute now." She smiled warmly, enjoying the little pause before the labor would begin once more. They squeezed hands again and remain silent for a few moment, their expressions being enough to tell of their feelings.

Then it began. Dawn's smile twisted into a wince and a moan of pain. She began to squeeze Ash's hand harder as the medical team got into position. "It's time…" she muttered before a wave of contractions rocked her body. Ash looped around her so that he was still holding her right hand with his right while standing behind her. She looped her left arm around his neck as the pain intensified, letting out a yelp of pain.

"You're doing great, Dawn," Ash whispered to his wife. "Keep pushing." She could only nod in her pain, doing all she could to keep pushing. Dawn held tightly on Ash, squeezing him with every jolt of pain that ran up her spine. It pained Ash to bear witness to his love suffering so much, but it was just something they had to go through. What pained him more was that it was Dawn who had taken most of the burden of the past nine months. She was the one who had to carry a growing baby inside her for nine months, dealt with sickness and the pains of pregnancy, and had to go through giving birth.

"No need to worry," was the last thing she said before the pain became too much for her speak. For the next couple of hours the room became rather silent other than Dawn's moans of pain and updates on Dawn's condition by the doctors.. To her and Ash, it felt like an eternity of suffering.

Finally, after a long time, they heard the words they so longed to hear all that time. "I see the head!" one of the nurses announced, rousing the attention of all in the room. Except for Francis, who had fallen asleep sometime during the second hour of Dawn's labor. Johanna proceeded to shake him awake. Once she told him the baby was almost out, he sprang out of his chair in shock.

Slowly but surely the baby began coming into the world. First the head, followed by the arms, and finally the rest of the body. A piercing cry filled the room, announcing the little one's first moments in life. Dawn and Ash gasped at the sight of their child, a beautiful little angel announcing to all its arrival to the living world.

The nurses took the little one to clean it and make sure it was healthy, giving the new parents a few moments to let the fact sink in. "We're really parents now…" they muttered together, Dawn taking deep breaths in between each word. Ash hugged her tightly and they kissed gently.

Soon, the baby was brought back, healthy as can be. As the baby was placed in Dawn's arms, the nurses told them, "It's a girl." The baby girl had thick black hair and the funny little z's that Ash had. Her skin was her mother's tone and her face matched.

"Hey there sweetie," Dawn cooed at the little miracle in her arms. She could barely believe it. She was holding her baby. HER very own child. She was a mother at 25, and only now could she understand the love a mother has for her child. The little one opened her eyes, and they were the same blue as Dawn's.

Francis and Johanna looked at the new family with warm smiles, still enjoying the fact that they were young grandparents at 43. "Our little girl's all grown up and having her own little girl," Francis commented, with Johanna nodding in response a little teary-eyed.

"Your name, my little sweetie," Dawn began as Ash leaned in closer to his daughter. Pikachu eyed the infant curiously, still confused as to how she came out without being in an egg. Ash chuckled and rubbed his confused friend's head, distracting the little mouse from its thoughts. Pikachu continued to stare at the baby in amazement, however. She looked a lot like a full grown human. Does that mean that humans don't evolve? How strange…..

Ash suggested, "We should call her Ashley!"

"Too obvious," Dawn commented.

"Well, I'm all out of ideas, then." Dawn couldn't help but sweat drop for a moment as soon as Ash had said that. Leave it to Ash to be original and have many ideas….

"I know what your name should be," Dawn said as she lifted her baby daughter closer to her face, with Ash putting a finger in the baby's hand. The little girl's fist clenched around her father's finger, earning an 'Aw….' from everyone in the room.

"She shall be our Damina."

"Damina Ketchum," Ash repeated, "Lovely name." He kissed his wife as Damina clenched her mother's finger, a family united as one.

* * *

Everyone else had left the cemetery by that time, but not her. The funeral was long done, yet she stayed. They had lives to return to, jobs to work at, people to live and love with. But not her. The very people she knew all her life were gone. She was now alone in this world. Her grandparents were dead, and now so where the two people she loved the most…..

She collapsed in front of their tombstones, tears flowing out of her deep blue eyes and making rivers across her cheeks, contrasting with the z's on them. Her long black hair flowed like blood down her face, shoulders, and back, painting the pain she felt inside her.

It began to rain, but it didn't bother her. The rain never bothered her; it had always been there for her, comforting her in her darkest moments. She embraced the rain, showering in the majesty of her tears and the water mixing and flowing down her face. It was her only friend left.

Damina took another look at the tombstones as a flash of lightning illuminated the only words etched on them that mattered:

**Ash Ketchum-Berlitz**

**Dawn Ketchum-Berlitz**

_Why did you leave me? Mom? Dad? Why did you leave me on my 20__th__ birthday? It's not fair! You weren't supposed to go! Why did you leave me!_

…_._

_I remember the good times we had, Mom, Dad. You showed me what love truly is._

_I always shall remember._


	2. Unforgotten Memories Part I

**'I have written up this chapter for the competition we've been doing so I hope it is as good as the first one you read! It's obviously continuing off so enjoy the story! Oh yeah, and if you'd like to take a look at some of the stories I've written that would be great too! But for now, just stick to this one.**

CherryCheer'

* * *

**II**

**Unforgotten Memories **

_(written by CherryCheer)_

_Why did you leave me? Mom? Dad? Why did you leave me on my 20th birthday? _

* * *

My birthdays were always enjoyable. Every single one of them, but I only had nineteen of my birthdays with my parents. I don't understand... they left me on this day; the day we were supposed to be happy together, just like before. To think I was looking forward to today, until this morning.

Mom and Dad said they would be coming to Sunyshore City to visit for my 20th birthday. I live there, but I still miss living in Twinleaf Town. Especially now. I got a phone call from them the other day hearing the news that they were taking an airplane to celebrate with me at my home. I was so excited. I hadn't seen them in at least six months.

I rushed to the airport, eager to meet them on their arrival. It rained as I hurried to the airport, but I didn't mind. Rain was rare here in Sunyshore, being by the sea and all. I only see rain during winter.

The airport was crowded, as usual. I made my way over to where Mom had told me to meet them.

"By the 6th Gate" she said.

So I stood among the large group of people by the sign. I waited, and I waited. Maybe I had been too early? I soon heard an announcement that my parent's plane had been delayed. That just made me feel worse. I'm always told that I'm impatient, and that I take after my dad for it. Come to think of it... both Mom and Dad were impatient at times. Just like me.

Half an hour later, the airplane finally arrived and I spotted Mom and Dad walking in almost immediately. I ran to them, pushing through the crowd and spreading my arms out in front of me.

"Mom! Dad!" I called happily.

They turned to me and my mom dropped her luggage to take me in her arms. I was nineteen, but hugs from Mom are always the best. They're not immature, or childish... nothing like that. It's loving.

"I never run out of hugs for our Damina." Mom would say.

Hugs from my dad, too. I didn't care if I had the entire airport staring at me. It was a wonderful feeling. That feeling of being a small child again. But I'll never be a child again... and I'll never get a hug from Mom or Dad like that again either...

It was late when they came so I brought my car along to drive us back to my house. Dad insisted on driving, he considered it as a treat. Now I'm wishing that I had insisted to drive instead.

_It's not fair! _

We got in the car in turn, Mom sitting at the front with Dad. The streetlights were on and shining brightly, showing the way home. Powered by solar panels of course. So, Dad followed the path of lights and drove at a steady speed. We chattered, out conversations covering the sound of the car moving along the road.

I loved talking with Mom and Dad. I still do. I talk to them while looking up at the sky, watching the stars from my window. I know they're listening. They said that I cold talk to them about anything, whether it be problems or just the general happenings of the day. It's nice to have someone to talk to, but it's better to be able to hear the response. I don't think I'll get one now... maybe I will someday. When Arceus makes their voices loud enough for me to hear.

The car continued down the street, the rows of streetlights coming to an end as we drove on to another road. The sky had darkened by this time and the only light we had was the car's headlights. I slumped in my seat, tired from the events of the day but excited all the same.

Not for long, I wasn't. Certainly not. You never know what to expect in Sunyshore City, especially at night. Sure, it seems like a great place to live and it really is. Sometimes, you just have to be careful.

We heard a loud noise of a car horn ahead, followed by an alarm. Dad slowed down, cautious of the happenings further down the road. I noticed a street to the right of the one we were on. Dad rolled down his window and another sound was heard. It sounded like... music.

It all happened too quickly. The music became louder and soon shouting joined in. I began to get worried. I told Dad to stop but he kept driving on as if he couldn't hear me. Then...

_CRASH!_

I-It was too late. That car, the one with the loud noises and the shouting... it had turned too quickly. It figures too, as the driver was very drunk. Our car collided with it in a forceful manner. The front window smashed and I screamed. The rain poured harder as the car skidded on the road. My eyes were shut tight, I couldn't make out every single detail. I didn't want to.

There was another crash. We had slammed into a wall, breaking it. My eyes finally opened and I hated the sight. So much in fact, I began to cry. Not because of my injuries, but because of my parents.

I couldn't stand it, the thought of what happened makes my eyes water that the rain can't compete with me.

There was screams from me again. My mom and dad in front of me, motionless. I thought my mom looked pretty no matter what, and my dad being the most handsome guy ever. Not in the state they were in at the point. I couldn't bear to look any longer. Mom's face matching the color of Dad's hat. I saw his hand on the steering wheel, the other wrapped around Mom.

Then, I heard my Pokétch ping. It was reminding me of the time. 12:00am... it was the day. My 20th birthday, and there I was at the scene of my worst nightmare. I had nightmares about it sometimes. I kept telling Darkrai to leave me alone. It wouldn't listen because I had experienced it in real life.

I wanted to think it was all a nightmare. To wake up and everything to be fine, my mom and dad still alive. For me to be crying tears of joy instead of tears of sorrow and grief. What did I do? Why did it happen?

"Mom! Dad!"

_You weren't supposed to go! Why did you leave me?! _

All of these questions, they swirl around in my head all day. I want to find answers but I can't find them in my tears. This all happened this morning and I still haven't run out of tears... or hugs. I slowly make my way over to the tombstones and put my arms around them as I sob silently. There was nobody around to stare at me, they had all left. The only one that had stayed was the rain. I look up to the sky and see the drops of water fall from the sky. Some of it lands in the palms of my hands and I form fists.

"It's all your fault!" I shout, keeping my head up high. "You did this! Why? Why...?!" I start sobbing again, out loud this time.

It wasn't really the rain's fault. It can't help but let the water fall. I can't make it fall upwards, even though I really want to. I blame it on that drunk idiot. Don't they realize that my life is ruined now that the two people I love the most are... gone!

At first, all I could do was cry. Sorrow is a horrible feeling. Then that sorrow turned to anger as I look back at what happened. A mixture of sadness and rage is in me, with no spot of left over happiness from yesterday. Who knew that anger could be so powerful...?

Through that anger, the memories come barging in. Pretty much the way I did at the airport. They come flooding back as I remember clearly the time I had with my parents. Maybe I shouldn't have taken it for granted. Maybe I needed to show them more appreciation.

_I remember the good times we had, Mom, Dad. You showed me what love truly is. _

They gave me all the love they possibly could. Not to the point of spoiling me, but I was always told that I was their most precious treasure. I don't think it was me. I think it was the love that was precious. When I was a kid, I didn't really understand properly and thought that giving them big hugs and kisses was the best way of showing that I loved them. I learnt though... that there's more than just showing it. It's saying it as well.

My mom talked about how my first words were "love you" all the time. She said it sounded more like "Wuv ooo" when I said it. For some reason, as I was growing up, I seemed to have almost forgotten how to say it. Yeah, I wrote it on notes I left, letters I wrote... but what about saying it before I went to sleep as Mom tucked me in at night? What about when I got a hug from Dad, and I say nothing?

I soon remembered, a few years later and Mom and Dad were happy. It was as if I had said it for the first time again, but it sounded right.

"I love you!" I said as I hugged Dad.

It was a nice ring to it, those three words. People use them everyday. I started doing that as well, my mom and dad joining in. It was like our family catchphrase. Just as Mom and Dad's was "no need to worry" I wanted to be just like them. They showed me love by giving it to me, and I think that's what made me remember.

I tried to show them my love as well, I really did. On my 7th birthday, I wrote a poem and gave it to them. They gave me presents for my birthday, like they always did but I felt bad that they didn't get something when I did. So, before I went down the stairs, I grabbed a pen and scribbled messily on a piece of paper. I rushed down when I had finished and gave it to them after they said, "happy birthday!". Mom read the poem out loud so that Dad could listen.

"I love Mommy and Daddy," She began, a grin appeared on her face. "They do fight, a lot." She giggled at this for some reason...

"But they always make up, and everything is good.

No matter the downs, we get back up.

I love Mommy and Daddy and they love me.

Their Damina."

Both of them had such cheerful faces as they hugged my tight. Dad ruffled my hair and Mom kissed my forehead.

"We love you, dear." She said. "Always."

"Happy Birthday, Damina." Dad added smiling.

That was the first thing they would say on my birthday. Even before they said "we love you", it would be the happy birthday wishes. The thing is... the chain broke on my 20th. I didn't hear them say that. I didn't. This birthday is different. I guess as you get older, the amount of presents you want to receive get fewer and end up being things that can't be bought. I only wanted two things for my 20th birthday.

Love and a "happy birthday".

I got neither of them. I'm wishing that Mom and Dad hadn't come to visit me. We could have just done it over the video phone and then they would be safe. I would have been able to have another birthday with them that way. Wishing for it isn't going to do anything. Unfortunately, the world is not a wish-granting factory. I know that Diagla won't allow me to go back and change things. It's breaking the rules of nature, you see.

At least I still have the memories of Mom and Dad in my heart. Nobody can take those away from me.

_I shall always remember. _

* * *

Here I am now, hours later in Twinleaf Town... at home. Mom and Dad were buried in this town. My home, our home. I'm walking around the house, holding back my tears as I look at the photographs on the walls. People said that it's not such a good idea to wander about the house you grew up in when a family member has died but I get a feeling of the love that has been shared in this house. It's still here and it's the thing I need right now.

Just as I come downstairs from my room, I hear a knock on the door. I rush over to it and open the wooden door slowly. My eyes widen as I stare at the person standing in front of me.


	3. Unforgotten Memories Part II

**I did this chapter as a slight change of pace. Hope you enjoy it. Hope you pay pearlshipping-vault a visit. -Hikatoshi26**

* * *

**Unforgotten Memories III **

_(Written by Hikatoshi26)_

* * *

Just as I come downstairs from my room, I hear a knock on the door. I rush over to it and open the wooden door slowly. My eyes widen as I stare at the person standing in front of me. The person standing on the opposite side of the door is Drayden. Son of May and Drew; they were friends of my mother and father and also my godparents. With a somber look on his face and two cups from the local coffeehouse in his hand, he begins to speak. "Hey Damina, how are you holding up? I brought you some Hot Chocolate since I know you don't drink coffee. Mind if I come in?"

Normally I would refuse his request for entry due to my desire to stay alone at this time. However, Drayden and I are like siblings and he always knows just what to do to lift my spirits. I mustered all the strength in my still recovering soul to portray a smile and welcome Drayden into my home...No, our home. My parents' spirit will always live in the house and in me. Drayden nods his head in thanks and comes in."So, how have you been Damina? I see you moved back into your parents' home."

"Yeah, I feel so close and connected to them as I walk these halls, as I look at these pictures and I still feel the warmth of my dad's embrace as we played with Pikachu together on the rug in front of the fireplace." All these pleasant memories caused a few tears to fall gently down my face. "I miss them so much Drayden. I can't believe it." My voice begins to crack on my last sentence as I fall to my knees. Tears begin to fall down my face on that very rug that has given me so many wonderful memories.

Drayden walks over to me and gives me a gentle loving embrace from the side telling me "I know it must be hard for you. You were so close to your parents and to have them taken from you tears you apart. I completely understand what you are feeling. When my father passed away two years ago I was in a similar state and I will do whatever I can to help you through this." I took one glance at Drayden as he is speaking and I see tears forming in the corner of his aqua eyes. I finally garner the strength to stand up and wipe the tears away, proceeding to walk over to the fireplace. I dragged my hand gently across the mantle, just to recall so many life events that this mantle could regale to anyone willing to listen.

"Hey Damina, I don't think I have seen this picture before. Is this your parents as teenagers?" As I walked over to see the photo a sense of happiness and sadness washed over me like a flood. "Yes, that is my mom and dad as teens." Drayden was stunned. "Your mom was always good looking but my goodness, she was quite the babe back then too. Your father looks cool as well." I grab the picture from Drayden and look at it. It was a wonderful picture of the two happy, smiling while sitting on a bench with "victory" signs on one hand and each other's hand in the other." I notice a small mark on the corner of the picture and I take it out of the frame to examine it. There was small sentence written on the back of the picture saying "First date as a couple! Dawn: 14 Ash: 15." With a smile that seemed so foreign to me all of ten minutes ago, I place the picture down

After a few moments of thought, I heard a ringing sound. I looked to Drayden and it hadn't been him, so I walk into the Kitchen to check the video phone. I answer the phone and on the other end is May. "Damina honey, so nice to speak to you." I remember seeing pictures of May back when she traveled with my dad, and she was very attractive as well. I always wondered if not for Drew would she have been my mother. "I am fine May, thank you so much for calling. Drayden is here visiting and keeping me company. He is really helping me lift my spirits." May then begins to speak with a gentle smile on her lips "That's wonderful news. Dray understands some of the pain and grief you are going through, and you two have always been so close, you would swear you're related by blood" At that moment, Drayden walked over, waving to his mother saying "Hi, Mom. Is everything alright?" I walk out of the kitchen to let Drayden continue talking with his mother and I take a step outside.

It's cold and snowy in Twinleaf, so I grab a comfortable jacket before stepping outside. I walk past the garden my mother loved so much, and past the homemade battlefield my dad cleared himself for training his Pokémon. I couldn't help but begin to think about the good times I had as a child, watching Dad's battles for him to become master of Sinnoh when I was four and the joy that I never saw my daddy lose, ever. The excitement and glamour of the contest my mother loved so much. Although mom stopped competing shortly after being pregnant with me, she still taught classes and mentored young coordinators like grandma did. I always wanted to follow in their footsteps, and I was going to tell them my decision on this very birthday. Fate can be cruel, but this will not deter my decision. I walk back indoors and upstairs into my parents' room, where I built a prayer shrine in their honor. As I spoke to Mom and Dad, I told them of my decision to pursue both gyms and contest to honor both of their legacies as Pokémon Master and Top Coordinator. Upon saying this, I feel a warm, loving sensation on my shoulders that feel so familiar and nostalgic. "I guess my parents like my decision." I say to myself as I stand up and make my way out of the door. "I guess I will go tell Drayden of my decision."

I walk downstairs and I see Drayden sitting on the sofa, sipping his cup. He seemed to notice me and turns to say "Is everything alright?"


	4. Miracle

**Yo! I've written chap.4 of this wonderful continuous fanfic! I hope you enjoy it(because it won a ribbon ) You can find my fanfiction link from my Vault Profile, so you can check out my stuff ;p Now let's get started, yeah? - ThePearlshippingMiester**

* * *

******IV - Miracle**

_I walk downstairs and I see Drayden sitting on the sofa, sipping his cup. He seemed to notice me and turns to say "Is everything alright?"_

I smiled. Smiled so bright in fact, that Drayden was caught off guard. "Everything's wonderful Drayden. I mean it." I let a few tears flow freely, and spoke again. "You know how I've been stuck on what I'm going to do?" I asked him.

"Mhm. Have you finally made a choice? I know it means a lot to your dad if you go for battles, and it'll really honor the Berlitz legacy if you choose contests." Drayden stated. I nodded and shuffled my feet.

"Well... I think I'm pursuing both." I stated. A few more tears dropped when I felt this incredible warmth around me. Along with that, Drayden got up and hugged me too. He was so happy that I had chosen both.

"Y'know Damina... I'm doing contests. S-so um... Would you like to travel with me?" Whoa. This day couldn't get better. I let go of the hug, and barely choked out a 'yes'.

"So what'd your mom call for Drayden?" I asked. His eyes widened a bit, and he fidgeted. "What?" I asked him.

"Y'know what? I'll tell you later. Just be patient, you'll hear soon enough. Anyway, I'm calling my mom to tell her that we're traveling. I'll be right back." He told me. He went in to the kitchen, and called his mom. I was just... confused. What was he hiding? Why couldn't he tell me what his mom called for? It was probably something insignificant anyway...

Drayden came out of the kitchen looking extremely happy. "My mom congratulated us both! So when are we going to leave?" He asked.

"Tomorrow. I want to soak in all that I have left here. Just for another day." I said smiling. However, Drayden frowned, and looked around the living room we were standing in.

"Damina, I don't think it's healthy to dwell on this, but if this gives you closure, then I'll go on with it. But I agree. I'm going to go home and get my stuff packed, ok?" Drayden announced. He went for the door, and I waved him goodbye. He shot me one last smile, and went on his way.

I watched him exit, and I then collapsed on my couch. 'What a day...' I sighed. I looked up to the ceiling, and closed my eyes. "Mom, Dad? I'm actually going on a legit journey... But I'm getting so old! But I guess you can't be too old for Pokémon huh..." I laughed. Both of my parents adored Pokémon, almost as much as they adored each other and me. I always had to experience these creatures secondhand... It was a real miracle to experience them at all.

'Kiseki...' I thought. Such a name brought about so many memories. I was about five when Kiseki entered my life. "You would've loved her Drayden..." I whispered to myself.

_-Flashback-_

I was playing with my Barbie's all alone, being bored. It was really hot, and I could only play inside lest I wanted to get heat stroke. I screwed a bit with their hair, cut off a few inches. I always was a destructive child. I heard a knock at my door.

"Sweetie?" It was my mom.

"Come on in" I called. Mom opened up the door, and the first thing I noticed was that she had a beautiful white smile from ear to ear. I shooed it off, and instead whined about how bored I was. "Mooooom can I cut your haaaair?" I whined. Her smile disappeared for a moment, and then a smaller, more nervous one appeared in its place.

"Eh... Let's s-save that for your dolls Dammi" She said. She sat down beside me on my bed, and put her hands in her lap. "Have you ever wanted a little sister?" She asked me. I scoffed.

"Yeah... I think I'd like that mommy." I said. A few curious looks leaked out of me when I saw my mom patting her stomach. "Why?"

"Mommy's having another baby honey." Her smile only got brighter, and I shot up like a rocket. I was getting my own little sister! My best friend Amity had a little sister, and I loved playing with her. I babbled and babbled about how exited I was, and I squealed a bit.

"This is a miracle!" I screamed. Mom's eyes lit up, and a small smile formed on her lips. She stared at me, and gave me a hug.

"That's it Damina, Miracle. Kiseki." She said that word like an angel. Kiseki.

(1)"That's right! My kanji teacher always calls us her 'chisaai kiseki'." I said. Mom nodded her head, and continued looking at her growing baby inside her belly. I was so excited.

* * *

_"Damina, do you want to help me sew the baby's clothes?" I was out playing with my cat, trying to get it to fetch a ball lined with treats. It had been 6 months since we found out my mom was pregnant. By now the big lump in her belly was huge...almost too huge. At the time we were well aware that my mom would have a girl. She had been making teddy bears, and clothes for our new Kiseki. I helped with a few of them, but I didn't do a very good job. y mom kept asking for my help, and it really was a nice gesture._

"Mom, I'm no good!" I whined. She laughed, and heeded my warning. She sewed a bit in silence, and then quietly said a few more words.

"I think you'll like Kiseki." She said. I looked at her stomach, and then up at her.

"Think?" I asked. "I know I'll like-wait, LOVE Kiseki!" I yelled. My dad heard me, and chuckled to himself. "Keep washing the dishes lazy-bones!" I scolded.

"Sir yes sir!" He yelled. My mom started laughing again, and kept sewing the clothes. She looked so happy, and it brought me great joy to see a smile on her face. A new addition would only bring more happiness.

* * *

_Two months had passed, and my mom was now eight months pregnant. Kiseki grew really fast, and she was pretty annoying when I wanted to sit in my mom's lap. We were sitting on the couch watching a few of my kids shows, when my mom started fidgeting._

"Ah! S-sweetie..." She took my dad's hand and let out a cry of pain. He was very surprised, but he knew what to do.

"C'mon babe...nice and easy..." He guided her to the door slowly. "Dammi, put on your shoes, you're going to see Kiseki soon!" Dad yelled. I was overjoyed! I jumped up to get my shoes. I remembered the date, today would be Kiseki's birthday! It was about 10:30 at night, and I think it was someday in the middle of December. The snow was falling, so I'd always remember her as 'the yuki-girl'.

We all got into the Sedan and headed to the hospital. My mom was feeling really uncomfortable, and my dad had this puzzled look on his face. "Why is she so early..." He would mutter. I didn't understand childbirth at the time, so I ignored everything my dad said. At one point my mom yelled a very loud scream, and said that her 'water broke'. I of course didn't understand, there wasn't any water around to break!

We ended up getting to the hospital and contacting someone to take mom into one of the operating rooms. I held hands with my dad as they rolled my mom to the room on a stretcher. I had to sit outside while my mom err...extracted the baby. I sat out there for a while, and I heard a lot of yelling.

But there was one particular moment where the yelling stopped. It was chilling... I couldn't hear a voice. I heard very soft sobs coming from the room. The curiosity inside me tole me to go and open the door, and so I did. What I saw next was quite possibly the most heartbreaking thing I have ever witnessed.

My dad sat beside my mom, crying so hard...he let out shaky breaths and pounded his fists against a table. My mom however, was holding the unmoving baby in her arms, as her eyes showed no emotion. Her bottom half was a bloody mess, and she just sat there, completely still.

I took a step forward, and my mom's head jerked to look at me. Her eyes regained their glow, but instead she began to cry. I was so confused, the baby was just sleeping! I walked towards her bedside, and I poked the baby. "Mama, it's asleep, you'll wake it up." I said.

She broke down beside me, and then I knew what had really happened. I wailed and wailed beside my mom, as she nestled Kiseki close to her. I kept sputtering "Our miracle, our miracle" as that was the only thing I was capable of saying. Dad just sobbed louder, taking me into an embrace. Our miracle was never coming home.

-End Flashback-

I was in a heap of tears by the end of my recollection, but I knew that i couldn't be a nervous wreck now. She'd be 15 now... Kiseki would surely look after me up in Heaven. I got off the couch, and changed into my pajamas. My old bed felt so comfortable, as I got myself ready for the oncoming day.

* * *

A few years after Damina's 20th Birthday...

"You're going up against Volkner today, right?" Drayden asked. We were walking around Sunnyshore taking in a few sights.

"Yup." I said. I had traveled over Sinnoh and gotten 3 ribbons, and seven badges. My ribbon count paled in comparison to Drayden's, as he had a good five, granting him access to the Grand Festival, however he decided to wait for me so we could compete together.

We walked in silence for a few more minutes until we reached the Sunnyshore gym. Drayden winked at me, and gave me a thumbs up. The two of us entered the gym, and we both greeted Volkner, who sat on the bleachers looking bored. He saw us walking in, and jumped down from his seat.

"So a couple of lovebirds here to challenge me?" He teased. Both of our faces got red, and we denied his assumption, explaining that we were more like brother and sister than anything. He shrugged it off, and our battle then began.

"Alright little lady, let's get started." He said with a smirk. I mirrored his actions, and flipped a coin for first move. I luckily got to move first.

"Luxray!" He called. His Luxray came out, and yelled its name. I tossed my Pokeball in my hand, and threw it out.

"Go, Garchomp!" My Garchomp was called out, and he too yelled out his name.

"Let the battle begin!" Yelled the referee. I started things off by using a Dragon claw on the Luxray. My Garchomp's claws glowed a purple hue, and they landed a critical hit, knocking down the Luxray.

"Luxray, Crunch quick!" Volkner called! (A/N:I'm leaving off the details to be able to get to the end quicker LOL)The two Pokémon began to duke it out for what seemed like hours, until Volkner called out for his Luxray to comply to one task. I thought victory was a shoe in, what with my type advantage. Volkner ordered a Thunderbolt, and sure enough my Garchomp dodged it. However what I didn't notice is that the bolt was going straight for me.

I was frozen in place as I watched the yellow flash of light hit me in my chest, and I fell. I felt this red liquid escaping my chest, and I clutched my sides. My hearing and vision became hazy, but I could make out the sounds of yelling and Drayden's desperate pleas to try and get me to move. It was so hard... I felt tired, and I just wanted to sleep...

Sirens began to sound as I let myself slip away, and fall limp in Drayden's arms.


End file.
